


Mindful

by MereHart333



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereHart333/pseuds/MereHart333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school girl by the name of Josephina Hamilton moves from New York City to Beacon Hills and discovers all that happens in the town where werewolves run wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

There was a prophecy that my mother had written about my bondmate, just like her mother did for her, and so on. She told me that I would find my bondmate in my teenage years, but it wouldn’t be who I would think. I don’t remember all the details of the prophecy, but I remember a name. Isaac…  
* * * * * * * *  
My vision became fuzzy as I slipped into a deep sleep. Then, the pain set in, first in my feet, then my legs. I could feel my body moving; my legs walking, my heart pounding, my mouth dry from exhaustion.  
My eyes strained to open, but they didn’t budge. I tried to get feeling in my hands, and to my surprise, when I lifted them, they followed. I reached out into the darkness, and I grabbed something with bark.  
A tree?! Why…? Oh, no, not again! This can’t be happening… I gripped the trunk with both hands, forcing myself to stop. Then, my eyes flew open, and my surroundings were revealed.  
I was in the Beacon Hills Preserve, but it was nearly midnight, and no one is allowed inside the preserve after dark. I wonder why nobody noticed me…  
I woke up in the forest, from yet another black out, and I had my defensive spirit energy laced around my body, lighting up most things around me, but from fifty feet away, no one wouldn’t notice me.  
Suddenly, growls and snarls sounded from behind me and I jumped into the nearest tree and climbed to a high branch, trying to conceal myself. I looked down at my surroundings. The electricity dimmed to almost an invisible glow, but continues to pulse over my skin.  
From the dark of the forest, four figures ran toward my tree, clearly discomforted and out of breath. “Why are we running?” the first spoke, an African American teenage boy, whispered fiercely. “We stand a chance against them if we don’t run!”  
“Boyd, you don’t know anything about them,” the second said, a man with a stern look on his face and icy-blue eyes. “They’re lethal.”  
“So you say, Derek,” the third, a blonde teenage girl, snarled. Then, the fourth and last member of the group spoke up. He was a tall, but a somewhat muscular teenager, with tousled brown hair and clear blue/grey eyes. I shivered from the cold, but it felt like something else. “Maybe we should listen to Derek. I’m just saying we don’t know what they’re capable of-”  
“Oh, shut it, Isaac!” blondie screeched quietly, “He doesn’t know anything!” My breath caught in my throat. I wondered how many Isaacs were in this town, but my bondmate wasn’t a werewolf! Or was it?  
Boyd turns to her, “Erica-” Derek cut him off and lowered himself to the ground in a defensive crouch. As their bickering stopped, the preserve revealed new sounds…  
From the dark of the forest, where they had appeared, another group of four slinked out, like thieves in the night, trying to sneak into an unexpecting being’s house. Their eyes glowed blood red, burning with the desire to kill.  
Oh my god, They’re werewolves, I thought to myself as the three of the four’s eyes started to glow an eerie yellow. But the oldest, the man named Derek, his eyes lit up a dangerous red.  
The group of red eyes moved closer, picking up their pace, and the others don’t move an inch. “Come on, move,” I muttered under my breath, but they didn’t move. Some even took the liberty to get their claws out.  
I sighed, “Oh, screw it!” Isaac looked up at me as I pushed my body up into the air, doing a front flip and landing on the ground before the red eyed group can reach the others. The hood of my jacket covered my face just enough to hide it but let me see.  
“I decided it was time for me to drop in,” I said as I stood upright. He looked me over and he gave me a look as his eyes lit up in my psyche.  
The red eyed four came closer, looking me over in the same manner Isaac had. “Who are you?” one of them asked, and I chuckled.  
“I’m no one. Important, but no one,” I replied, then used my telepathy to edge into all of their minds and only one thought popped up: The Alpha Pack. There was a woman, a man, and a set of male twins. It was them, alright.  
My fingers buzzed with excitement as I felt my magic pulse through me. I immediately used my telekinesis against one of the twins, pinning him to a tree as I threw a inability curse at the other as I confused the woman with my telepathy. She gripped her head and groaned as the man charged me. I smiled and shouted, “fecisset!” Kneel.  
The man groaned and was forced to his knees as I grabbed my dagger from my back pocket and placed it on his throat. One of the twins was free from my grasp, but he was huddled over other, and the woman was on her knees as well, glaring at me.  
“Stay right where you are or sparky here gets put down,” I growled. I nodded to the golden eyed teenagers and their Alpha. “Get out of here. Live another day.” Isaac gave me another look and I smiled, reading his emotions.  
“Don’t worry, stud. You’ll be able to find me, but right now, worry about the running part,” I murmured, letting my smile get bigger as they hurried away. I removed my blade and pushed the man away from me. I backed up towards the tree as I came from as I sensed concentration and fearlessness coming our way. I grimaced as I saw a hooded figure standing about a hundred feet away, a bow in their hands.  
Before the Alphas could recover or notice the shit storm they were about to get, I apparated home. And as I did, I thought, there might be some fun in this town yet…

* * * * * * * * * * *

“Honey?! Are you up yet?! You’ll be late for school!!” Mom shouted to me, and I groaned, looking at the clock. 7:21.  
My body, reluctant to get up, let out little spurts of pain in protest, but I ignored it. I stopped a moment, looking into my full body mirror. I stared into the sleepy sapphire eyes of the girl in the mirror. Her raven hair was in a big mess on top of her head. One strap to her pink night shirt had fallen off her shoulder. And her shorts were looking more like a thong. I looked down at my own shorts and they were in the same fashion.  
A chuckle escaped my lips as I opened the door to my walk in closet, and stripped off my clothes, putting on a purple leopard print bra and matching underwear.  
I searched my clothes and I finally found something worthy of a first day of school. I picked out a dark blue floral dress with a thin brown belt, peach feather earrings, my brown knee high boots, and a nude cardigan. And my amulet, of course, I could never forget that. Its gold circularity, with a violet gemstone placed in the middle of the etches in the gold.  
I got dressed, brushed and curled my hair, did my makeup all picture perfect, and packed up my bag with school supplies and some magical defense charms in case I needed them. Before I left my room, I took one last look in the mirror as I put in my rose earrings and my amulet.  
I’m gonna knock them dead, I thought to myself as I grabbed my bag and walked out to the hall and I lazily apparated into the kitchen. I grabbed a sandwich out of the fridge as mom appeared from behind me.  
“I hope you won’t apparate where ever you want now that you can do magic outside of school,” she says, and I turn to see her arms folded over her chest. “You’re, in my opinion, never too young to use magic, but you can’t use it just to cut corners.”  
“Yes, dear,” I say in a polite mocking tone and she smacks my arm as I try to take the keys to her 2005 candy apple red GT Mustang convertible. “Come on! You said when we moved, there would be a lot of changes! Can’t this be one of them?!”  
“I meant with academics and behavior, like NOT starting fights,” she said matter-of-factly. I let out an exasperated sigh and mumbled, “I didn’t start them! They asked for it!” “Well, even if they asked for it, it’s going to be different here. You have to show you’re mature enough to handle owning your own car.”  
A thought hit me like a load of bricks, and I rushed out into the backyard, glancing over a fallen tree. Then, another thought hit me, it’s the perfect size for a Camaro.  
“Reformabit,” I casted, and before my very eyes, the tree started to transform.  
First, it shaved off the excess bark and wood, shaping it in the exact shape and detail as a Toyota Camaro. Then, the wood carving started to fall apart, showing a shiny surface underneath. Once the carving was completely gone, all that was left was a dark blue Camaro.  
I looked behind me, and mom was standing there, with her mouth hanging open in complete shock. I smiled at her, conjuring a set of keys in my hand, and handing them to her.  
“I can just grab the keys, then?” I asked, and she nodded slowly, not saying a word. As I walked away, she yelled to me, “Be careful with those wolves! They’re unpredictable and dangerous for a drained witch!”  
I conjured the keys to my car in my hand yelling back, “I haven’t even broken a sweat!” I jumped into my car, and I put the keys into the ignition, driving off to school.

* * * * * * * * * * 

I pulled into a free parking spot in front of the school, and I secretly conjured a parking lot slip onto the rearview mirror. As I grabbed my bag out of the back seat, I heard the students talking about me.  
“Whoa! Look at her… She must be new. No one can be that hot and live here,” a high school boy exclaims to his friends as I locked my car and walked towards the entrance. I glanced through the minds of every student in the crowd flooded around the school, and I spotted him.  
A tall, muscular Caucasian male, probably almost eighteen, stared directly at me, not bothering to avert his eyes. I saw a glint of blue glowing in his eyes as he smiled savagely. I walked towards him, but past him wistfully and I felt his primal lust following right behind me.  
Suddenly, as I entered through the double doors, a rush of fear hit me, hard. It felt like I’m getting hit by a train and cars on a freeway at rush hour. I looked around for anything out of the ordinary, and I see a tall, muscular guy, with short hair, and the other looked the same.  
The Alpha twins!! Shit!!!  
They turned their heads toward me, as if they heard me. But they didn’t glare; they didn’t snarl and run at me. One of them even… smiled at me.  
I can’t believe it, they don’t recognize me.  
He showed me his straight white teeth, trying to impress me with his good looks.  
Yeah, right! Like I would date an Alpha!  
I ran into the main office, grabbed my schedule from the secretary, and headed to class as the bell rings. A wave of people clamored through the front doors, and I walked with them to my first period.

* * * * * * * * * * *  
“Class, this is Josie Hamilton, from New York,” Mr. Harris, my new biology teacher said and all of the students stirred. He cleared his throat and raised his voice, “I hope you all make her feel welcome here.” Then, I hear inside someone’s mind, I’d gladly make her feel welcome, just to get my hands on that tight little body… I jumped a little as I walked to my seat and it’s next to the Caucasian male, the werewolf.  
The blue in his werewolf eyes means he’s killed an innocent before. Or maybe even more than one. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, trying to conceal what I could feel in his emotions. And they made my stomach churn.  
“Hi, I’m Jackson,” he says, “I’m one of the Co-Captains of the Lacrosse team. So, let me be the first to say welcome to the hell hole currently known as Beacon Hills.” My smile turned sheepish, trying to act as shy as I could to avoid talking when the guy from the woods, the one I called “stud”, whirled in. He stopped in mid-step and looked at Mr. Harris.  
“Sorry I’m late, teach,” he said before walking to his seat and sitting next to the blonde from the woods, Erica.  
“Mr. Lahey, you have been keeping your record of tardiness, at least. And only for my class,” Harris said picking up the seating chart and marking something.  
“Well, at least you can appreciate my dedication to my cause,” he replied and Erica snickered lightheartedly.  
“I’m glad you find your friend amusing, Ms. Reyes, because you will be joining him in after school detention,” Harris commented calmly, and Erica stopped laughing sticking her tongue out as he turned around. Jackson scoffed as Harris continued with his lecture, “Isaac can always make a laugh, but he’s not worth anything.”  
“That’s not true,” someone interrupted and I turned around to see a guy, cute and black haired, but he has a glint of red in his eyes.  
Another werewolf?! What?! Is this like a supernatural hotspot or something?! Well, Mom did warn me when we moved here…  
He smiled sweetly, and I smiled back as I gaze into his mind, and his emotions are good-willed. He posed no threat. His companion seated next to him was human, there was no supernatural glint in his eyes.  
Thank God… Jackson turned away from them, and red eyes said, “Hi, I’m Scott, and this is Stiles. Welcome to Beacon Hills.” He motioned to my amulet. “That’s a cool necklace. What’s it mean?”  
“It symbolizes a witch’s source of power,” I replied truthfully, and then I lied, “At least that’s what it says online. I bought it at a garage sale. I’m into weird stuff like this.” I stroked it almost protectively, “It feels like I’ve had it forever.”  
That was true, because I’ve always had it. It was given to me at birth by a higher power, is what my mother told me. She never told me much of anything anymore.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It’s been about a couple of weeks now and Scott and Stiles have taken me into their very small group. In no time, I was hanging out with a werewolf! I never imagined I would be back to my old self. Well, my old self, but with better clothes and hair.  
Scott and Stiles were so different from each other, but they’ve stuck together since grade school. Stiles was super smart, but unfocused by his ADHD, Scott was athletic (with a little werewolf help), and had a knack for failing tests even when it was open-book. Where Scott was serious, Stiles always had a joke or two up his sleeve to crake about a situation.  
They made me feel normal and happy. It seemed better to be one of them instead of an outsider looking in. Knowing I had befriended a werewolf concerned mom, but it made things easier to pump information out of them. Great… Now I get to be that friend…

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

We all sat in Scott’s room, Stiles on his laptop, Scott with his nose in a sports magazine, and me with a Biology text book on my lap. My head started to turn fuzzy, which made it hard to think, and then a sudden thought popped into my head.  
Tell him you know…  
Oracle’s sudden appearance in my head startled me, making me jump a little; Scott and Stiles didn’t notice.  
What?!  
Tell him everything. If they really care about you, they’ll understand…  
Why should I tell them? What would I tell them? They’re gonna flip either way. “Oh, hey guys, I’m a frickin’ witch, with real frickin’ powers, and hey, guess what? I can turn trees into car!! Oh, and my mom is a Wiccan Priestess that might kill you, but only if you’re evil!!” That’s not really a good conversation piece, you know!!  
Alright, calm down. Just…  
Just, what?  
Just start with what you are. Who you are…  
Thanks, you’re a big help…  
I’m only here for you…  
Yeah, thanks, Oracle… Still, you’re such a help, really…  
I let out a sigh and stood up, setting my things aside. “Scott, can I talk to you?” I asked. He pried his eyes away from his magazine, and immediately got concerned.  
“What’s up? You okay?” he asked and tears formed in the corners of my eyes. “Hey… What’s wrong?” I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears, but it also held back the words that I needed to say. Then, I turned to Stiles and basically shouted, “Stiles, do you know Scott’s a werewolf?! ‘Cause if I’m the only to know, I’m gonna go insane!”  
Their faces both lit up with fear and they stood up, standing side by side. “Wait,” Stiles said, “You know Scott’s a…? You know… And how do you know?”  
“Well… It’s hard to explain, but, technically, I knew because I saw his eyes, and to me, they get a little bit of red.”  
“Red?!” Stiles asked, seeming outraged but confused.  
“Just a little!” I shouted back, mostly in defense, and Scott called a timeout. “So you’re saying you could see my eyes? Are you like a clairvoyant or something?” he asked politely, and I couldn’t help but laugh. “You know,” I said, still snickering, “That would be offensive if it wasn’t so frickin’ funny!”  
“So you know solely on what? My ‘glint’?” he asks and I laugh, “Basically! It’s the only way I can identify any of your kind. But, you also know Jackson’s a werewolf, right?” They both nodded. “Good, because I’m bad at breaking news. Here, I’ll give you an example… I’m a witch!”  
They both dropped their jaws, and I tried to smile, but it was hard to do. “Well, are you gonna be okay with that or are we gonna have to stop hanging out?” I asked, and they fixed themselves, eyeing me suspiciously. They whispered amongst themselves, and I tried to control myself not to read their thoughts. Then, they finally turned back to me.  
“How do we know we can trust you?” Stiles asked, and I smiled sadly. “You’re gonna just have to. I mean, have I done anything to hurt anyone?” I asked, and they shook their heads. “Okay, have I done anything to harm you?” They shook their heads again. “And have I done anything evil or dangerous?”  
“Well, you almost made a chemical explosion in Bio,” Stiles said.  
“That would have only been a danger to me. I said others, not me. I try to blow myself up over potions all the time.”  
“Whoa! You do potions, like Harry Potter?” they ask, and I focused on Scott’s magazine, making it float above their heads. “Dude, now, that is so offensive. I am much more badass than Harry. And prettier too.”  
Before the magazine could make a safe landing, Mrs. McCall, Scott’s mother, walked in and gasped at the sight. Her black hair is pulled back by a hair tie and she’s in her scrubs. “What is that?!” she asked, and I laughed quietly out of fear and I grabbed it out of the air.  
“Magic. I’m a witch. Are you okay with that?” I asked, and she surprisingly shrugged with, “Yeah, just don’t get too wild with it.”  
Scott gave her a look, “What? I knew there was something she wasn’t telling. And honestly, I’m glad it’s this instead of another werewolf. Carry on, that’s enough parenting for me for one night.”  
“Thanks, Mrs. McCall!” I complied, and she smiled at me.  
“Please, call me Melissa. God knows everyone else does,” she replied with a mutter, then exited swiftly.  
“Now do you believe me? Your mother likes me the way I am. Will you guys treat me the same?” I inquired , and Scott sighed. He rubbed his neck as he asked, “What else can you do?” I smiled.

* * * * * * * * * * *

“I’m what they’re called a ‘mindful’,” I started, trying to keep my voice low as we ate our lunch in the cafeteria. Honestly, it is the worst place to talk about this. “My kind is mentioned in history books all the time. ‘Mindful’ means I have powers connected to my psyche. Reading minds, telekinesis, premonitions, illusions, and possibly mind control, but I haven’t tried that. All I have to do to get something I want is to slip a thought into their mind. Anyway…  
“My kind can do all sorts of things, but most can only do a limited amount of things. You have to be dedicated to the craft or come from a Wiccan bloodline to get a status of Wicca. I used to know a bunch of people from Wiccan bloodlines that were completely dedicated to the craft, but were denied any powers.”  
“Well, why?” Stiles asked.  
“Because the Elders sensed what was really in their hearts. The Elders are monitors of magic, but more specifically, good magic. And when you are ‘claimed’ by the dark, it’s too late. You can’t become a server of the light again, only of the dark. It’s not to be taken lightly, Stiles. I know you want to learn magic, and I will teach you a couple of tricks and charms, but that’s it. No curses, love or binding spells, or powerful ones either. And no conjuring. It’s bad if you get a Troll when you want an Elf…”  
My words trail off as I notice them eyeing me with confusion I chuckle nervously. Then, I apologize, digging into my bag for a book. “That is another story for another time…Sorry ‘bout reading your mind, but I couldn’t help it!” I whined, then pulled out the book I wanted and handed it to Stiles.  
“What’s this?” He turned the book over in his hands. “It’s a book of spell and potion basics. You know, like what not to mix together, word choice, things like that. It’s pretty simple stuff.”  
Then, Jackson walked to our table with a tray of food in his hands. He set it down, and smiled affectionately. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said with an eyebrow twitch, making me giggle. “What’s that, Stilinski?” He pointed at the book and Stiles fumbled it out his hands and on the floor behind him. Lydia, a strawberry blonde and green-eyed beauty that is currently Jackson’s ex-girlfriend and Stiles’ crush since the third grade, walked up behind Stiles and picked up the book for him.  
She smiled at me, but out of jealously, since her ex-boyfriend’s arm was around my shoulder. “Hey, Grosie, how are you?” she asked with a faux smile and sat next to Stiles setting her tray down. She was hooking up with the straight Alpha twin, so Stiles had told me, but she was still attached to Jackson. And the only reason she hated me was because she wanted Jackson and Jackson wanted me. But I wasn’t gonna stand for name calling.  
“Lydia, it’s Josie, and if you’re somehow genius brain can’t wrap around that concept, then either call me Jo or don’t grace me with your presence,” I replied sourly, and she smiled again, this time out of nervousness.  
“Well, I’ll just have to try, now won’t I?” she responds, and I give her my faux smile as I slipped a few new details into her mind about last night’s makeout session with the Alpha twin. I gave him his true face in the memory, and brought it to the surface of her mind.  
Her face suddenly contorted in a look of disgust, but she waved it off easily, looking down at her food in disbelief. Then, as I slipped out, I noticed Danny, Jackson’s best friend (who’s gay), sitting down next to Jackson and he smiled politely at me.  
Scott gave them the eye as Stiles managed to calmly shove the book in his backpack. Danny and Jackson started to talk about Lacrosse, and Scott joined in occasionally, making snide remarks about “Cupcake” as they called their Lacrosse coach.  
Jackson kept his arm on me for a long while, testing me if I was okay with it. I mean, if I was okay with being friends with a werewolf, then why couldn’t I date one?

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Hey, Jackson, I have a question,” I called, approaching him as he unlocked the door to his silver Porsche. “What do you think of this?” I walked closer and pressed my lips against his, feeling his entire psyche fill with pleasure.  
He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. His body, acting of its own accord, pressed closer and made him kiss harder.  
I lace thoughts of wanting and longing I have for him in his mind, and he pressed me against his car, leaning over me. He seemed to reply to the thoughts and rubbed his hands all over my body in response.  
After the hormones in me die down a little, I pulled away smiling at him. Then, whispered in his ear, “Not bad for a werewolf”, and just walked away.  
Not bad at all… I thought, letting him intentionally hear it as I got into my car and drove home with a grin glued to my lips.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Scott started to change into his clothes after a long Lacrosse practice, and a well deserved shower. He shook his hair, making little water droplets fly in all directions. Before he could finish putting his pants on, Jackson walked up to him, with nothing but a towel on and also soaking wet from the showers, and he looked furious.  
“Jo knows about me,” he said, anger thick in his voice, “And if she knows about me, then that means she knows about you, and that leads to the problem of you telling her!” He slammed his hand on Scott’s locker, shutting it in the process, and Stiles, fully dressed, races over and gets in between them.  
“Okay, guys. Let’s save this for another time. And what do you mean, she knows about you? That you’re a…?” he asked, but stops as a couple other Lacrosse players walked by.  
“Yes,” Jackson replied, “After she kissed me-” “Whoa, back up. Jo kissed you?” Stiles asked and Scott gave him a look.  
“Yes… Read my lips-”  
“Well, she probably already did that for me,” Stiles remarked almost defiantly, and Jackson gave him a look of longing… To punch him…  
“She told me ‘not bad for a werewolf’-”  
“And I bet you’re real proud of yourself, aren’t you, Jackson?”  
Jackson grimaced and acted like he was going to thrust his fist into his face and break his skull, but Scott got in between them and made them keep their distance.  
“So she knows, and you told her just to impress a girl that I get in the end.”  
“Josie’s a frickin’ witch, that’s why she knew you were a werewolf. She saw your eyes,” Scott exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, then sighed, “She can sense… What people are.”  
Jackson stifled a laugh. Before he could fall on the floor in laughter, Stiles basically shoved him against the locker and said, “She can see what you are, and she didn’t kill your sorry ass, so just be damn thankful of that. And she likes you, so yay (!). Bonus points for Jackson Wit-less-more.” Jackson got in his face, shoving him back, but Scott and Danny got between them.  
Scott got dressed as quickly as possible and walked out with Stiles and Jackson started to follow them.  
“You’re going to warn her, aren’t you?” he asked. Stiles huffed, “Uh, yeah, of course. We warn a friend when they’re going to have their throats slashed by a psychotic teenage boy with a sick obsession with her!”  
“With who?” They all turned to see Josie standing right behind them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Come on, tell me. Who has an obsession with who?” I asked, walking with them and they all smiled inconspicuously. “Don’t make you do a brain-like thing on you!” I pointed a threatening finger at them, but I looked behind me, and the Alpha twins, Aiden and Ethan, were walking towards us, and there was no one else in the halls. They were going to attack.  
“We have to go! Come on!” I shouted, grabbing Scott and Jackson’s arms, “Link arms!” They followed my instructions and then I apparated, with them attached to me, to my house. They all gasped and I laughed a little. “It was only a little bit of apparating. Grow a pair, will you?”  
“Like, full-on Harry Potter apparating?” Stiles gasped excitedly, sounding a little like a fish out of water. I chuckled, “Yeah, but that’s about the only thing they got right. Everything else is a lie.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I explained everything to Jackson, the lineage, the magic, my powers. He seemed to understand, for the most part. I also explained to him that I knew he had killed someone and it bothered me, and that I couldn’t be with him now. And he explained to me that the witch “thing” was bothering him and didn’t want to see me. But he only said it out of pain, and I understood.  
We left each other alone for a little while, like a couple of days, then we were back to making out against his car in the school parking lot. It was nice kissing Jackson, but sometimes I felt his emotions and they’re mostly anger-based. And that is never a good sign.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Alright, class. It seems that time of the month… To switch lab partners,” Mr. Harris said, and everyone groaned in annoyance. “Yes, I know, it’s heart-breaking. Now, not to overwhelm you with assigning yourselves, I made a chart of new lab partners.”  
The unison groan got louder, and I turned behind me to Stiles and we both crossed our fingers jokingly. Then, Mr. Harris continued with his torture, “Let’s see… Scott McCall is partnered with… Allison Argent.” I followed Scott’s gaze as his eyes fell upon a pretty brunette with brown eyes and a fair complexion. Scott’s ex-girlfriend. He grabbed his things and moves over to her.  
“Ah, a lucky match. Jackson, you’re Danny’s partner,” he said, and once he looked down at his clipboard, Jackson gave me a kiss and moved over to Danny. Danny gave me a mischievous smile, and I smiled back with a wave. “And Mr. Jones…” his words trailed off as I focused on my phone and, before I knew it, he was at the bottom of his list.  
“Mr. Stilinski,” Harris said, and Stiles automatically got up and moved next to me. “Mr. Stilinski,” he repeated. “Ms. Reyes is your partner.”  
Erica flipped her hair away from her cleavage, and Stiles walked over to her reluctantly. “Well, who’s gonna be Jo’s partner?” he asked, almost whining, and Jackson raised his hand, “She can work with us.”  
“That’s very generous of you, Mr. Whittemore, but try to control your hormonal self. Mr. Lahey-”  
He stopped as Isaac Lahey ran through the door. My breathing literally hitched as he spoke. “Sorry I’m late-”  
“Don’t apologize, sit.” Harris points at the seat next to me, and Isaac gave me a lopsided smile. I hid my face from him as he sat down. My cheeks burned furiously as I opened my textbook to the right page.  
“I’m Isaac,” he whispered to me as Mr. Harris drug on about asexual plant cells, and our lab we were doing. “I saw you in the woods, a few weeks ago. You saved me and-”  
“I know what I did. Saved Erica and Boyd and Derek too. You’re welcome,” I said, trying to sound stiff. “So, what’s with the recap?”  
“I want to know how you knew we were gonna be there.”  
“I didn’t. I sleepwalk.” He snickered a little. I give him a look and he stopped.  
“Do you know what I am-?”  
“I know that that’s a stupid question since I had saved you,” I replied simply, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
“Well, how do you know?”  
“I saw the glint in your eye.”  
“The glint?”  
I sighed, “Yes, the glint, the glow, or whatever. Of werewolf gold. I can see things other people don’t.”  
“Oh…” he looked away and pretended to pay attention on the account of Jackson staring him down. I waved him off and mouthed at him to pay attention. Once Jackson complied with a smirk, we continued our conversation.  
I then put my hand under the table, and I conjured a mouse to my hand. I showed it to him. He gasped softly as I made it disappear. He stared at my hand, then at me in wonder. I couldn’t help but smile. “I’m not like other people. I’m different-”  
“Are you like me?” he asks excitedly, interrupting me. “Are you?”  
“No… But our kinds have been treated the same. As monsters. But I do admit I am a little monster sometimes,” I remarked, and we chuckled together. Mr. Harris cleared his throat at us, “Ms. Hamilton and Mr. Lahey, can you answer the quest-?”  
“Plants cells differ from animal cells with their structure build, and there are ribosomes in animal cells versus none in plant cells. Plant cells go through mitosis while animal cells go through meiosis, and both processes are completely different. Does that answer your question, or do you need me to continue? Draw up a diagram for you, maybe?” I asked politely, and everyone in the room tried to hold back their laughter. Then, I quickly read his mind, and continued with my assault.  
“Mr. Harris, I assure you that we are paying attention, and if we disrupted what little thoughts you have, like if your girlfriend is ever going to return your plaid boxers or not after she dumped you, then I apologize.  
“And, really? Boxers? I thought a man of your caliber, would at least have the decency to wear briefs, because you can tell when you wear boxers in slacks like those. And I know it can be quite embarrassing because they bunch up around the groin area. Or is that just your dick? Which that is not possible since your girlfriend claimed last night that she broke up with you because your penis couldn’t satisfy her sexually. Oh, and by the way, I hope you were wearing protection during your relationship, ‘cause that could come back to bite you in the ass in the long run.”  
No one held back their laughter at that point, and just as Mr. Harris lost his “Oh, my God, she did NOT just say that to me” face, the bell rang. Everyone rushed to the door, along with me and Isaac, laughing hysterically. Scott, Stiles and Jackson followed us out, and to my surprise, so does Erica.  
“What was that and who the hell are you?” she asked, getting near me, and I smile with a laugh.  
“Oh, it’s just an old family trick. My mother taught me,” I replied, conjuring a mouse again. As I showed her, she shrieked. Isaac laughed under his breath as it disappeared from my hand.  
“Shut up!” Erica growled, and posed to strike him, but I conjured the mouse close to her face, making her stop and shriek again. She then posed to hit the mouse out of my hand, and I threw an astral projection of it at her face. She gives out another squeal, and literally falls onto the floor in fear. I laughed. This was going to be fun.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	2. Chapter Two

After school, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica (sort of) decided it was better if I met Derek in person instead of them telling him about me and him over-reacting. So I decided to stick to their plan.  
Erica was still sort of sore about the whole mouse thing, and actually, I apologized about it. And I managed to squeeze a little smile out of her, so that was a good sign. I had a good feeling that we were going to be good friends, and my premonitions are never wrong.  
Isaac and I entered Derek’s loft, with Boyd and Erika tailing behind us.   
“Do they think I’m gonna kill him or something?” I whispered, almost as a joke, knowing they’d hear me, and Isaac chuckled in response.   
As we walked into the main area, I saw my mom, talking with Derek. “Mom?” The sudden word shot out of my mouth, and she glared at me.  
“Can you excuse me for a minute?” she asked politely, and Derek nodded as she walked to me. “What are you doing here?! Don’t even answer that! You go get in my car right now, or I swear you’ll be without magic for a month.”  
“Mom, I came here to help-”  
“Don’t! You know you’re here for personal gain, for your own entertainment. And that is not how I raised you! Greater good first.”  
“First of all, they brought me here, and they thought I could help with their problem, but I didn’t go looking for trouble like you always assume. Secondly, I haven’t even given a second thought to Belinda, even though it’s killing me, and I’m being a good Wicca for your benefit only. So might as well have some fun while I’m at it, right?” I ranted, then as I caught my breath, putting my hand on my hip.  
Her face turned dark and she looked haughty. She said quietly, but as dangerously as she could, “That is no way to talk to your mother, young lady… Now you listen, and open up your ears for this. I may be hard on you, but it’s because you are a very powerful Wicca, even more powerful than me, and sometimes power needs to be controlled. And if that kind of power goes unchecked, and gets thrown around by your emotions, then it can ruin, or even kill you.”  
“Well… Maybe you should trust me and my judgment once in awhile,” I retorted, and before she could reply, I raced out the door. I made it out into my car before I broke down into tears.  
She thinks that I’m wrong about everything, just because I’m just a kid. Just because I’m younger and have less experience doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m talking about! But she’s wrong! I can take care of myself-  
The driver side window broke suddenly, and I let out a shriek as clawed hands grabbed me, and pulled me from the car. A man, or more specifically, an Alpha with flaming red eyes stood in front of me, with his claws digging into my skin.  
“Name’s Ennis, nice to meet you,” he snarled at me, and he threw me into the car. I pulled out my silver dagger from my jacket and swung at him, getting him across his eye. I smirked, and with lightning speed, he ran his claws across my stomach.   
My hand dropped the dagger, as I could feel my eyes burn with an unfamiliar rage, and I screamed, “Back off!!!” as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised him up into the air.  
He wriggled out of my arms quickly, and then, to my surprise, he ran from me. I laughed, grabbing my gut in pain, feeling the blood oozing out of it. I laughed again, but it was weaker than the first.  
“Shit,” I whispered, as I fell onto my ass in the glass remains of my window, and leaning up against the car.   
“Josie?!” I heard Isaac yell, and I banged my hand against the car, as I tried to speak but nothing came out. I heard his footsteps came closer, until he was in front of me.  
“Oh, God… Here,” he said, kneeling down and putting his hand on my wound, and applying pressure.   
“Ahh!! Ease up, will ya?!” I shouted with a croaky voice and he winced with me.  
“Sorry,” he said, then, my body started to shiver horribly as I felt my mother on her way down the stairs. I used magic to make the car, the glass shards, and myself invisible and unheard to everyone, except Isaac.  
“Don’t tell my mother you saw me. Stand up or else she’ll know,” I said quickly, and he listened, rubbing off my blood on the back of his jeans, and standing up straight.  
“Where is she?!” mom asked him angrily, and he shrugged, trying not to look at me.   
“I was just out here for a smoke,” he lied, and it actually sounds semi-convincing. She glares at him, trying to assess if he is lying or not, but he held his ground and kept a straight face.  
“Smoking kills. Think about that,” she commented, and I heard her go back into Derek’s building. I broke the spell and groaned in pain as blood runs down my lips from my nose.  
“God, I shouldn’t have done that,” I moaned, and he quickly helped me up, and he put me in the passenger seat of my car. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m gonna take you to the hospital,” he replied, taking the keys from my pocket and turning the ignition. I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.  
“No, they won’t know what to do. Please, don’t. Please. Just… Take me somewhere where I can… Rest,” I said, it turning into a whisper as I lost consciousness. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

My head started to ache as I opened my eyes. My eyes looked up at a boring ceiling, but not a familiar one. I turned my head and I saw a night stand with a clock, and a school book. Biology.   
“What…?”   
“Are you really awake this time?” I heard Isaac ask, and I sharply turned to the right, looking into Isaac’s face. He looked concerned and I sort of felt proud that he was. I tried to sit up, but I failed to, hitting my head on the pillow behind my head. “Need some help?”  
I scoffed, “I can take care of it. Thank you very much.” I sat up, blocking the pain, and I flung my feet over the side of the bed, and I stood up. I wobbled a bit, and then I started to fall. Isaac catches me before I can completely fall on my face. “Thanks.”  
“You should be more careful,” he remarked. We both laughed at, and once I looked up at him, his face was only inches from mine, and it made my blood boil. “You should be really careful. You know, with danger, and stuff.” “Yeah, I should,” I said, lust thick in my voice, and before I knew it, we were making out on the bed, with Isaac on top of me. The kisses started out short and sweet, but they turned into long and passionate bursts of desire.  
“We, should, stop… Or, some, nonsense, like that,” I commented in between the almost hungry kisses, and Isaac nods his head. He pulled his fingers through my hair as I ran my hands up and down his chest. I felt him wrap one arm around my waist and pulling my body closer to him, and we stopped for a second, looking at each other.   
“So, you’re fine making out with a total stranger, and you’re fine if I’m fine with that too?” I asked, and he smiled.  
“I know your name and I know I like you. That’s all I need to know at this point,” he responded, and we start to kiss again. “And I have this feeling that we’ll…”  
My phone buzzed, forcing me awake and pulling me out of the dream. I gazed over at Isaac, who was asleep in the chair next to the bed, and I sat up, holding my head in pain and disbelief.  
I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw I had twenty missed calls from Mom. I pushed the call back button and put it to my ear just as the receiver clicked on. I immediately said, “I’m okay. I’ll be home soon-”  
“Don’t give me that bull, missy!!!” she shrieked into the phone, and I had to pull away so she doesn’t blow my ear drum out. I looked back at Isaac, who was jolted awake by my mother’s voice, and he smiled sleepily at me. He mouthed, You okay?   
I smiled back and nodded as I paid attention to the rest of Mom’s rant. “You have scared me half to death!!! I found blood and shattered glass where your car was parked TWO DAYS AGO, and that was after your little accomplice lied to me!!! You haven’t called or texted me about your whereabouts, and it’s pissing me off!!! What do you have to say for yourself??!!”  
“I love you, and I’m sorry. But, I was out for two days?” I asked, and she scoffed, and she started to screech again.  
“How do you not know??!! You were in your right mind, I hope, when you left Derek’s and then you dropped off the face of the damn planet, scaring me-!!!”  
“-half to death. I know, and, again, I’m sorry,” I interrupted. “And when I know where I was, I’ll let you know.”  
I hung up on her, and I shoved my phone into my pants pocket, which were still bloodstained. I looked up at Isaac again, blushing slightly as I remembered the dream, and I saw his cheeks were a little red too.  
“You were awake yesterday, saying the weirdest stuff, but you were awake,” he said, trying to change the subject, “At Dr. Deaton’s, you were-”  
“Wait. Where did you take me when I got slashed?” I asked, anger and curiosity mixing together.  
“I took you to Deaton, the vet,” he confessed. I gave him a look and he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “Look, I didn’t know what else to do! You were losing a lot of blood, but you were healing really fast. You were muttering things and it was freaking me out! Deaton and Scott patched you up as best as they could, but… Something happened.  
“You healed. I mean, after we patched you up, your eyes started to glow. Like a werewolf… And… You healed.” I glared at him, partly because I was mad he took me to an animal doctor, but I continued to glare as my memories formed together in my mind…   
I remembered Isaac driving off to an animal clinic, and me making a snide comment about how much that fit for me. He took me and set me down on a surgery table, and a black man stares at me. I can still feel my eyes as they burned at anything that moved. Scott comes into view, and the black man and he patched me up, and I feel the way I felt when I started to heal. It’s a tingling sensation, and it covers my entire front. Then, I sit up on the table, and I get up like nothing happened. Isaac and Scott drove me to their house when Melissa was gone, and the last thing I remember, is that I went into Isaac’s room, and I passed out on his bed.  
“I healed myself,” I murmured in amazement, almost proud of myself. “I did that?”  
“Yeah. But like a werewolf. Your eyes were glowing purple at one point. And you’re a witch, as you said,” Scott said, suddenly coming into the room. I sighed, thinking how short I could put this.  
“Well, technically, I’m both. I was born a witch and a werewolf,” I explain, “I’m a fourteenth generation werewolf, and I’m a twenty-third generation witch. My mother thought binding my werewolf side with a spell would be enough to subside my… Animalistic instincts, but it didn’t. The animal in me got angry when I turned thirteen. I would black out, or think I was going to bed, and I would wake up somewhere else. Wearing something different, or near some crime scene. I’ve been hiding it from her ever since. It was sort of a God send for the Alpha Pack to show up so close to our old home. It gave me a chance to escape from that.”  
“How’s that possible? To be a witch and a werewolf?” Isaac asked.  
“I have no idea. But I am. I’ve tried to research it in the mystics’ archives, but they got nothin’ on it. I was able to find material on half breeds, but no dice on witch/werewolf hybrids,” I responded, and they looked at me like I was crazy. “I’ll explain all that other stuff later, but right now, you have to tell me what I muttered last night.”  
“Something about breaking a seal on your soul or some voodoo like that,” Isaac says, and I laugh, in fear.  
“I broke the spell. I broke it. This is just great,” I almost shouted in frustration.  
“What?” Scott asked. I stared straight at him and said, “I broke the binding spell on my werewolf side. That means I’ll be more powerful than any other werewolf in existence. That means, when I turn on the full moon, I’ll be aiming on killing anyone in sight, and I’ll succeed.”

* * * * * * * * * * *


	3. Chapter Three

“I feel funny,” I muttered, and Derek takes another swing at me, and I duck him easily. “Now I feel a little pissed. How in the hell is this gonna help me?” I pushed my body up as he tries to sweep his leg under mine, and I front hand springed away from him.  
“It will help see what triggers your werewolf side. What to do and what not to do, to keep yourself in check,” he sighed, and I scoff.  
“Yeah, right. I don’t even feel it yet so how am I supposed to know what to do? And besides, the only thing that was keeping me in check all these years was a very powerful spell, done by one of the best witches in the WORLD, and even that didn’t succeed. Even when the spell was up and running, it didn’t work the way it was supposed to. My eyes still glowed. I never got claws or fangs, but it showed. And If I could heal even though the spell was in effect, I’m pretty sure nothing can stop me, now that the spell is broken,” I explained, as Derek and I continued our hand to hand combat.   
Then, I continued, “Then, my mother will have to report me as an in-between, and they’ll probably condemn me. A werewolf of my standards can’t live in the civilized world without creating some sort of mayhem.” Derek planted his hand firming into my chest then, and the force threw me against the wall.  
“Do you really believe the bull that they feed you?” he asked, and I slumped down onto the balls of my feet, keeping my back on the wall for support.  
“You don’t get it. When I blacked out for all those years, I was always near a crime scene. And it always had a dead body that was torn to shreds. They said it looked an animal did it, but it had human fingernails in the corpse. You will never get it!” I yelled, standing up and continuing the hand to hand. “I killed people, no matter what they did wrong! I killed without mercy! I never asked for my father to be a werewolf, and charm my mother and have me, and then leave! Never even bothering to guide me through this! That I’m just some… NOTHING!!!”   
I completely missed Derek, and I punched the wall behind him, and my hand starts to throb uncontrollably.   
“I think I found your trigger,” he says, and I scoff again as I held my fist in pain.  
“No, it’s anger. Whenever I get angry like that, something always broke. A lamp, a door, or whatever. I’m only guessing its my trigger, because it goes the same for my magic,” I commented.  
“If you knew what it was, then why did you come here?” he asked as I grabbed my bag off the floor.  
“It’s only for Isaac and Scott’s benefit. Plus, this is better than being at home near the one person who has cared for me my entire life,” I replied, grabbing my bag and exiting quickly.  
I closed the door behind me, and I felt my anger slip out of me as I walked down the stairs and to my car. Jackson leaned against it, his hands in his pockets, and I smiled. I secretly was hoping it was Isaac, because I wanted that dream to be real. But who walked up to me and wrapped his arms around wasn’t him. I was with Jackson, and I wasn’t gonna change that.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Jackson and I have been together for quite a while now, and he has been the perfect gentleman. But I have noticed that he has been holding himself back. Like when we’re kissing, he will pull back and make up some excuse like, “We should go get some dinner” or “I’m tired from lacrosse practice”. Or when I try to hold his hand, he gets this look like, “Why are you doing that?” and he will smile it off and wrap his arm around my shoulders. I knew I wanted to confront him, and it needed to happen soon.

* * * * * * * * *

“Hey, Jackson,” I caught his arm in the hall, and I pulled him close to me. He flinched under my touch, but when he faced me, he had his smile on. It seemed like his smile was the same faux smile Lydia had worn at lunch that other day.  
“Yeah, babe?” he asked, waving away Danny as he wrapped his arm around me. I glided his arm off and grabbed ahold of his hand. He gave me a look, but covered it with a bigger smile.  
“Are you afraid of me?” I asked honestly as we started to walk away from the crowd of students in the hall and down the old staircase.  
¨What? No!¨ he blurted out, looking at me quizzically. ¨Why would you say that?¨  
I bit my bottom lip and tried to look away, but his sky blue eyes were pulling me in. I mumbled, ¨Because you flinch whenever I touch you, or if I want to hold your hand, you put your arm around me instead, and-¨  
He laughed and put his hands on my hips. He pulled me flush against his body and his put his forehead to mine. ¨Do you mean when I do this?¨ I nodded. ¨Its because I want to hold on to you, Josie. I feel like you're gonna disappear on me.¨  
Then, against my will, I peered into his mind. And I saw he was lying. I pulled myself away from him.  
“Liar! You are afraid of me!” I shouted, “You’re afraid of what I might do! You think I’m gonna hurt you!”  
Then, he grabbed my hand and pulled me close as he whispered, “I told you my head is off limits to you! It’s not right to do!”  
“And lying to me is?!” I ripped my arm away, completely outraged by his words. “You know what?! I don’t think this is gonna work out! Obviously, being with me makes you feel your life’s in danger, so might as well cut my losses!” And with that, I just walked away.

* * * * *

“I didn’t want to stay and listen to his lies!” I ranted to Scott and Stiles for the hundredth time. “He’s more dangerous, but I’m instilling fear in him?! Ha! Don’t make me laugh.”  
“But you just did,” Stiles mused. I stuck my tongue out at him and laid down on Scott’s bed.  
“This is just making me sick,” I sighed as Stiles and Scott laid on either side of me.  
“Don’t worry about him, Jo,” Scott said, “He’s just an ass.” I pulled my fingers through my tangled hair. This was the third night I had spent the night at Scott’s house.  
“I don’t care about Jackson’s thoughts… I’m scared about what I might become.” I turned my head and looked at Scott. He gave me a look that said I don’t know what to say, but I’m sorry.  
“You gonna be fine,” Stiles said as I turned to him, “You got magic on your side. And you got us.”  
I smiled and sat up, crawling over his legs to my bag and I checked my phone. I had five missed calls, ten texts, and two emails from Mom. I clicked on the texts and they said:  
I didn’t know you were staying over another day. I hope you’re okay…  
Jo, if there is something wrong, you can tell me.  
Josephina Annalise Hamilton, I have called you two times now, and I am getting worried. Please text me back.  
HELLO?!?!?! If my darling daughter is there, please send her to the phone because I am getting really annoyed with this!!!  
Josie, I love you so much, but you have to answer me eventually. Please…  
JUST PICK UP YOUR PHONE!!!  
IF I GROUNDED YOU, YOU WOULD BE SOOOO GROUNDED RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!!  
This isn’t funny anymore  
Text me now  
Please

My fingers worked quickly as I wrote a reply. I wrote:  
Mom, I’m not dead, I’m still at Scott’s, and I’m fine. You said to get information from them, and this is what it takes :/ I need some time away from you right now, and my FRIENDS are with me, so I am safe. I love you. I will be home after the weekend. :)  
I pressed send and groaned, turning it off and throwing it back in my bag. As I flopped onto the bed between them again, Scott inquired, “Are you also afraid of what your mom will think?” I nodded and sighed.  
“But not scared enough to care what she thinks about you teaching me magic?” Stiles chimed in.  
“I guess I’m not that scared when it comes to that,” I said with a smile.

 

* * * * *  
I looked over all the things I had set up in Scott’s kitchen. There was wormwood, caraway, unicorn blood, and many other things laid out on the counter. I had a cauldron-like pot on the stove, and I had a bucket of water at my feet in case anything went awry.  
“Okay, so what you need to remember when you are making a potion is what not to mix,” I started as I shown him what was what, “So I have most of the harmless ingredients like caraway and Moondew, but there are some that are less pleasant.” I put on rubber gloves and started to turn it over in my hands.  
“For example, this is called Lupine.” And when I said that, Scott was up from his seat at the kitchen table and already halfway up his stairs. “It is NOT like wolfsbane, Scott!!”  
Stiles let out a small laugh but he gave me his attention again. “It isn’t even related to Aconite, but it can cause some serious damage if ingested. You will at least have the traditional food poisoning for at least three days.”  
He mouthed Damn, but he didn’t interrupt me as I set the plant down, took the gloves off and grabbed the first vial on the rack. “And this is unicorn blood,” I stirred the silver liquid around slightly and handed it to Stiles, “It’s very rare, but it’s very powerful for immortality spells, warding spells, protection spells, and it tastes good in stew.” He made a face at me. “Just kidding. Now onto healing potions…”  
I talked and talked and talked about the basics of potions, and not to mix wormwood with Lupine because you could kill someone. I also told him that a mix of Asphodel with a dash of unicorn blood could heal any person on the brink of death. He seemed very fascinated by it all until I handed him a wooden spoon and said, “Okay, now you make something.”  
His face turned pale and he look at me worriedly, “Are you sure?”  
“Sure, I’m sure!” I exclaimed, “I gave you that book for a reason! Now, pick a potion. What do you want to make?”  
“You know, letting him make a decision is a mistake!” Scott shouted as he came back into the room.  
“Oh, hush!” I laughed, “I’m sure he’ll will make a good decision-”  
“I think I wanna make the ‘draught of living death’ potion-” he said with pluck.  
“And I was wrong.” I looked to Scott, then I looked at Stiles, and he had the saddest look on his face.  
“Pwease?” he asked. I frowned and replied, “No. That is not something a beginner learns. How about we try this one?” I used my magic to make the book float as it flipped open and I pointed at the one at the bottom of the page.  
“That?” he asked, then he groaned, “But that’s a little healing spell. And not even the one with unicorn blood.”  
“Stiles, I promise you, the unicorn blood is in your future, but you are just a novice. You can’t just skyrocket to the top, you have to slowly build it up to that point. Just trust me on this, alright?” He nodded. “Then let’s begin.”

* * * * *  
During Biology the next day, Mr. Harris gave me a weird look when I was seated next to Stiles and Scott instead of Jackson. He smiled cruelly, “Trouble in paradise?” I ground my teeth together and said, “Funny you should mention that, I was gonna ask you the same thing-”  
“Stop right there, Ms. Hamilton. Do we want a repeat trip to the principal’s office?” he asked, and I smiled wickedly, knowing it got to him.  
Then, he pretended our interaction never happened and started to teach the day’s lesson. He started talking about evolution and Darwin’s theory and how they were relevant to know since they would be on the test when he walked in.  
To someone else, the average height and build brunette would look just like everyone else. Anyone that wasn’t me would find his grey eyes beautiful, but I found them piercing. My breath started to quicken, and it felt like I couldn´t move.  
Then, without warning, the room became a blueish color and everyone in the room were frozen in time. Now, all was left unfrozen was me and the boy I had known as Larkin. The boy who had broken my heart by leaving me. By becoming a dark castor.  
He smiled at me as I stared. “Hello, Josie.”  
“What are you doing here, Larkin?! You know that the Elders are after you!” I yelled, not bothering to stand. I looked over the frozen scene. Scott and Stiles were huddled over their Bio books, Jackson and Danny were stuck in a silent conversation, and Mr. Harris was looking at where Larkin was standing. He had moved quickly in front of me, leaning against the lab table.  
“I came to see my girl,” he murmured, moving a curl behind my ear. He attempted to kiss my cheek, but I stood up and moved away from him.  
“I haven’t been your girl for over a year!” I shouted, keeping my distance from him, “You’ve gone dark, Larkin. I know you don’t serve the light anymore.”  
“But you don’t either,” he whispered, “I heard that you’re almost an inbetween.” He smiled again, a cold thing on his lips, and I clenched my teeth together. I didn’t let up as I spoke.  
“I am a light castor, it was foretold from my birth and it has come true. I serve the light,” I growled, “I am not an inbetween.”  
“But you sure like to hang out with them and date them!” he snarled, trying to summon his magic, but he couldn’t. I chortled.  
“You can’t use your magic in the veil, dumbass!” I laughed, “You would have to start time for it to work. And you won’t risk exposure, would you?”  
He glared and me, but his face softened as he approached me again. I took a step back, never keeping my eyes off of him.  
“Look, I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I have just been on the run for so long, it seems, and I have really missed you. And the only reason everyone thinks and have always thought that I’m dark is because of my mother. You said once that I am not my parent’s legacy. That I am my own castor. And I believed you.”  
I sighed and pulled my fingers through my hair. “What do you want?”  
“I need a place to lay low. With people I have known and trusted for years. That I know won’t turn me in… Please, Jo. If you could just speak to your mom-”  
“And what am I supposed to tell her?”  
He locked his piercing grey eyes with mine. “Tell her what feels right.”  
I looked away and said, “I’m sorry, Larkin, but I can’t with her. I have my own problems with her. I can open the door, but I can’t usher you in, I’m sorry.” And with that, I walked back to my seat and sat down as he started time again.  
“Ahh, and who might you be?” Mr. Harris asked as he spotted him. Larkin smiled and handed him a paper.  
“Larkin Standish, sir,” he said politely, and my breath quickened again at the sound of him saying his name.  
“Jo, are you okay?” Stiles asked, looking up from his textbook. I gave him my best goofy smile.  
“Yea, I’m fine. Just the guy that walked in is really cute.” As I turned back to gaze upon Larkin like the rest of the class, I gave him a wink.

** *** **  
Larkin and Mom had a surprisingly friendly talk when he came over that afternoon to talk about hiding him. Mom was always repeating stuff like, “Do what’s right,” and all that, but in reality… My mom was a rebel. A righteous one, who didn’t always agree with the Elders. After they had talked, Mom told me that Larkin was going to stay in the guest room downstairs, and that she wasn’t let him get arrested for something he didn’t do.

* * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

I could still feel her lips against mine. I could still smell her hair and feel it between my fingers. I could still see her, entangled in my arms, her smiling face and her deep blue eyes shining. Josie… That was just a dream, though. She wasn’t in my arms, my fingers weren’t in her hair, it was a fantasy and nothing more.  
I sighed, rolling out of bed and making my way to the bathroom. It was the middle of the night, but I could still hear Scott and Stiles chattering downstairs with Jo. Last time before I went to bed, she was teaching Stiles some sort of cure-all to poisons or something like that. I didn’t really pay any attention to the magic. I only paid attention to how she talked and how she walked… And how she laughed. God, I loved her laugh.  
As I came out of the bathroom from doing my business, I hear Jo laugh. And I don’t mean a little giggle, but a loud chortle than rang throughout the house. Melissa wasn’t home because she was pulling a double shift, so noise wasn’t really an issue. And I didn’t mind. When she was over, it meant I could be closer to her without actually being closer to her.  
Plus, she had her eyes on the new kid. A Larkin-something from Pittsburgh. By the way she looked at him his first day in Biology, I knew she was hooked. The way she looked at him, it drove me insane, even though I had no right to feel that way. But I still did. It made me so mad though, and today during lacrosse try outs, new guy was there. And Jo was on the bleachers, cheering him on as he tried to get past me, but I pinned him down good. Coach even said once that I was the best sweeper he ever had, and it was proven today. And on top of that, today’s Camden’s anniversary.  
I listened to her whisper something, it was too low for my werewolf hearing to pick up, so I walked halfway down the stairs. Their voices became louder and easier for me to hear.  
“Don’t make me laugh like that, Stiles!” Jo whispered fiercely, “I don’t want to wake Isaac up? Did you see him at lacrosse practice?”  
“I know, I know,” Stiles said, “Trying to take the new kid out. We all saw it. Some anger issues, I’d say.”  
“Come on, Stiles. Be nice,” Scott responded, “He’s a good person, but he has some stuff going on. You know his older brother’s death happened five years today, right?”  
I heard Jo gasp, “Omigod, I didn’t know. Ugh! Now I feel so bad for not knowing! I need to apologize!”  
Stiles laughed, “Why? You didn’t do anything!”  
“I did!” she admitted. “I chewed him out for pinning Larkin… I’m gonna go talk to him right now. I don’t want there to be any hurt feeling between us.”  
Then, I heard her walk towards the stairs, and as quickly and quietly as I could, I got up the stairs and went into my room. I pulled on some sweat pants and I threw myself onto the bed, trying to look bored and less like I was just listening to their conversation.  
“Don’t let Stiles burn anything,” I heard her call down to them from the stairs, then her footsteps continued towards my bedroom door. I took a deep breath as she opened my door. She peered in and called my name as I turned on my bedside lamp. She gasped.  
“I’m sorry if I woke you up,” her voice was soft, “I could come back later if you want.”  
“No, it’s fine,” I said as I waved her in, “I wasn’t getting much sleep anyway.” She smiled, but it slowly turned sad as she spoke.  
“Look, Isaac, I’m sorry about today,” she said, “You know, for chewing you out. I thought you were being mean to Larkin, and I always get so hyped up about bullying and stuff, and I’m so sor-”  
I put my hand up, “Don’t be sorry. I was being an ass to him. Just…” I sighed, pulling my fingers through my hair as I looked away from her.  
“Your brother died,” she said as she sat down on my bed next to me. Then she looked at me, “How?” The question was so vague that I could have joked with her, but her blue eyes were almost shining with tears, and I knew what she meant.  
“Camden, my older brother, died in combat seven years ago today. He went into the army trying to get a better situation for us. My dad wasn’t exactly the picture perfect guy everyone saw him as. He was cruel, vindictive, and an alcoholic ever since our mom died. I never met his standards like Camden did, even when he died, Dad took it out on me.”  
I looked at Jo, and she was staring at her balled up hands in lap. I sighed and looked anywhere else, totally embarrassed by sharing this part of my past.  
Then, really low, she said, “And your brother, Camden, he would always help you, take care of you when your dad was on a bender.” It didn’t sound like a question, but I nodded anyway.  
“Yea, and when I was little, I lost my favorite comic book, but I can’t remember what it was called for the life of me, because gave me a mint condition first edition Spiderman he had bought off of one of his friends. Heh. He was the best.”  
“Sounds like my sister Jeanette,” her voice was calm, but I could see her tears, “She basically raise me, because my mom was working all the time. She had to keep her screw up child a secret. Heh… But when Jeanette died, I was devastated. She was only my half-sister, but she was everything to me.”  
I put my hand on hers as she let out a silent sob, and her hand squeezed mine. She sniffled, “Well my point is, I know what you mean. And I’m sorry for crying all over your bedspread.”  
I chuckled and nudged her with my shoulder. “I don’t mind.” She looked up at me then and gave me a tearful smile. I put my other hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears, and then I leaned forward and kissed her.  
She immediately pulled away, a look of horror on her face as she stood up. “I have to go, make sure Stiles doesn’t blow up the kitchen.” But before she could leave, I grabbed her by the arm and blurted out, “I had a dream about you!”  
“What?” her look of horror softened.  
“It was after you got hurt and I fell asleep and then I had a dream that we were making out on my bed and then it blacked out and I have never had a dream like that!” Her cheeks turned red as I said all this far too quickly, but she just repeated herself. “I have to go.” And with that, she walked out of my room and I was in shock of what took place.  
* * * * *  
“Larkin, it happened,” I said hurriedly as I ushered him into the living room of my house. I didn’t bother keeping my voice down because we were the only ones home. “The thing!! IT HAPPENED!!”  
“What happened?” he asked. He was stretched out on the couch, reading a magazine.  
“IT!!! The SIGN!! The frickin’ prophecy!” I yelled, and he flew to his feet. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me.  
“Who?” When he asked that, I didn’t even want to utter his name, so I gave him an image in his mind of Isaac. He took a step back and laughed. My cheeks burned crimson as he laughed at me. “Him?!?! HA!!”  
I growled, “What’s so funny, Larkin? Jealous since he pummeled you into the dirt?!”  
“Ooh…” he pretended I just shot him in the heart and fell onto the couch with another laugh. “So you do like him.” I scoffed, then pondered over his words as I sat down next to him.  
“Maybe a little,” I admitted, “I mean, I did have a dream about him.” Larkin put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his body as he gave me a kiss on my forehead.  
“But you can’t be with him because he will be the end of you,” he said, then he turned my face to his and kissed me. “At least I am here for you, my darling.” I pulled away from his kiss but I kept my face close to his.  
“I don’t want you,” I said bluntly, “I want him.” Then, Larkin’s face turned dark and he pushed me against the arm of the couch, covering my mouth with his hand.  
“You shouldn’t have said that,” he said, and then tried to get my blouse off. I clawed at his hand, and I bit his other. But he kept me pinned against the couch without even touching me.  
I screamed and sat up in my bed, sweat dripping from my skin. I pulled my fingers through my hair and wrapped my free arm around my legs. I kept my hand on top my head, still tangled in my hair as I tried to return my breathing to normal.  
“This isn’t what it seems…” Oracle said telepathically as he approached me from my closet. He was in the form of a mountain lion, but his eyes were bright green. He walked closer to the bed, then he sat on his hind quarters. “I just did that to prove a point.”  
I became enraged as I spoke aloud. “You gave me that dream?!” He didn’t move.  
“Yes, but only so you can understand,” he replied, he was calm but being stern. I hated when he was stern. “You cannot be with Isaac.”  
“And why not?!” I asked with a huff, then he changed his form to the ferret one I had loved as a child. “Because you have seen his fate. IF the boy is with you. He will die. And you might too.” He scurried up onto my knees and rubbed his nose against my cheek.  
“I know, Oracle,” I said, “God, I hate it when you are right, but you… You are… But the prophecy- or any prophecy- can’t be changed, or the events avoided. It’s going to happen. No matter what.”  
He changed his form again, this time into a fluffy black rabbit. His eyes were still a bright green. “I don’t like to be right either, but I don’t want you to get hurt.” His rabbit self cuddled against my side. “I care too much for you.”  
*****  
Larkin slipped his hand onto my leg from underneath the lunch table as Isaac approached the table. I grabbed Larkin’s hand and put it on top of the table as I glared down at my food. Larkin’s grip on my hand tightened, and I heard him saying, If that Isaac guy comes near Jo, I’ll kill him…   
“Hey, Isaac,” Scott said as he sat down right next to me, “I thought you weren’t gonna show up to school today.”  
I felt his eyes on me as he said, “I had a dream last night that kept me up all night.” My eyes darted up and I glared at him as I pushed a thought into his mind, Don’t you dare. I’m warning you, Isaac. Not one word…   
“It was about Jo,” he said, cutting off my concentration, “I saw her on a couch with someone, and he was choking the life out of her.”  
“Shut up, Isaac!” I stood up from my seat and leaned over the table. “Just shut up, or else I’m gonna-!”  
“You’ll do what?” He asked calmly as he leaned in close. “What will you do?” I felt the tears stinging my eyes, so I quickly removed myself from the group and walked out of the cafeteria. As I pulled my bag over my shoulder more, I started to get a major headache. The pain pulsed through every part of me, and it hurt so much that I fell to the ground with a scream. My eyes glazed over and I couldn’t see anything but light as the pain intensified.  
“Jo!!” I heard multiple people shout, but I couldn’t move. Everything hurt too much. Then, the light disappeared and a vision took its hold on me.  
My eyes cleared and I looked around to get a grip on where I was. I looked to my right and saw a desk.  
“Okay, I’m in the school,” I spoke aloud to myself, knowing that my body’s lips would not move. Then I looked closer at the desk. It was littered with papers. I picked up one of the papers and I turned it over in my hands. On the paper was the greek Omega symbol.  
Suddenly, there was something that started creeping about by my legs. I screamed and backed up to get a better look at it. It was Oracle, in his Mau cat form.  
Did you think I would miss this? He asked as he licked at his paws. I scoffed, “So this isn’t you playing games with me?”  
No. Not this time. This is a premonition, not something I made up in our heads, he replied and then he trotted off into the darkness. Hey! Look what I found!   
He appeared once more as he dragged something with him. I took a closer look and gasped. Then, I screamed, “Get that out of your mouth!!” And he dropped the severed head willingly.  
I was just gonna show you. Jeez… he meowed and switched into his ferret form so he could scurry up my body and sit on my shoulder. Then, he shined his beady little eyes at me and said, She was killed by the hands of a witch. I could smell the magic. I looked down   
“I don’t recognize her. Who is it?” I asked. Oracle shrugged his ferret shoulders and looked down at the head. The long brown hair was tangled, and her eyes were clouded over from whatever spell befell her.  
“Her name was Olivia Cogsworth,” a booming voice said. “And she was murdered by the one with the Omega tattoo. Beware the Omega tattoo. It might mean the end of you.” I looked around, wondering where it came from. The vision started to quake violently as I reached for the desk to hang on.  
“AND WHO HAS THE OMEGA TATTOO?!?!” I shouted up to the black ceiling of the room. It replied back with, “The one with the omega tattoo is one who is in your midst.” Then, I was ripped out of the vision and I took a gasp of air as I came to.  
I looked around me and saw my friends surrounding me as I was on my back on a lab table. Larkin’s hands were on my chest and he was panting heavily. Scott and Isaac had both of my hands and I felt the pain leaving my body. I took another deep breath.  
“Are you okay?” Larkin asked, brushing off Scott and Isaac’s hands. “What did you see?” His eyes were alight with concern, but there was something else in them that I didn’t recognize. I smiled.  
“Yea, I’m fine. Just a little pain, that’s all,” I said with a chuckle and sat up. “Nothing that a little science can’t fix.”  
“Jesus, Jo,” Stiles said as he grabbed me and gave me a big hug, “You scared me.” I hugged him back, and as I did, I felt Scott wrap himself around both of us to hug us more. As we let go of each other, Scott interjected, “Your heart stopped beating, Jo. Larkin was trying to revive you with a spell but it wasn’t working.” I eyed Larkin for a minute, wondering what spell he was trying to use. The premonitions always hurt, but never that bad. It was a slight irritated sensation, but this searing pain this time made me feel suspicious of him.  
“Jo, I thought I was gonna lose you again,” Larkin suddenly said, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back, but I kept thinking about it.  
My body would have been fine if Larkin had explained my process. But why didn’t he? He has seen me like that before and knows exactly what to do. Why didn’t he do it? And why was he trying to use a spell to revive me? If I didn’t know better, I would think he was trying to kill me… 

* * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
